huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Huntik Wiki:Simplified ruleset
The following is a simplified version of the Huntik Wiki rules, regulations, and policies. Similar rulesets are used by the various Wikia sites as well as Wikipedia. The purpose of these rules is to create a safe and semi-professional environment for editing. These rules aren't here to be hammered at you, so remember to have fun as well. Editing 1. Vandalism. Any deliberate or malicious attempt to debase the Huntik Wiki will not be tolerated. Vandalism includes but is not limited to: linking to or uploading inappropriate materials, inserting spam into articles, removing content from pages, deliberately inserting false information, or deliberately ignoring warnings related to copyright. 2. Be clear. Using proper, standard English mechanics helps to convey your thoughts. We're not asking for the vocabulary level of a graduate-level thesis, just understandable writing, to the best of your ability. The Manual of Style includes several pointers specific to the Huntik Wiki, and there are some basic grammatical points on the Admin Blog. 3. Provide sources. Citing where material was found is the easiest way to prevent misinformation and false rumors. Text within articles may have its source cited using the source template, and the Edit Summary box can be used for Infobox data. 4. Use edit summaries. When possible, include a summary of what was changed in your edit. This quick note is used to let others quickly see what was changed and why. Some useful edit summaries include: correcting spelling, adding Infobox info, updating a gallery, reverting vandalism, etc. As noted above, this place may also be used to informally cite the source for material. 5. Avoid micro-editing. Micro-editing occurs when numerous small edits are submitted by the same user during the same day, generally within a span of a few minutes. Micro-editing generally is considered to be an abuse of the system and an artificial inflation of one's edit statistics. Using the preview button while editing usually can help prevent otherwise unseen mistakes that could result in micro-editing. Behavior 1. Be civil. Please make sure to contribute and discuss positively, not negatively. There can be a fine line between constructive criticism and destructive criticism. At no point should an issue devolve into personal attacks. If a situation doesn't resolve positively on all ends, feel free to contact an . 2. Assume good faith. Unless blatantly otherwise, assume other editors have the same goal: to positively contribute to the wiki. Everyone has their own little quirks and is subject to making mistakes. Everyone should also try to present themselves as politely and straightforward as possible. Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. 3. Sockpuppetry. Under no circumstances should a secondary account be used to edit to evade a block. Sockpuppet accounts will be banned indefinitely. Blocked users generally are able to edit their own talk pages to discuss a block or may use the blocking admin's wall on Community Central. Legal 1. Respect copyright. Wikia operates under CC-BY-SA. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. Any infringing material may be removed without notice. This includes but is not limited to plagiarized articles and copyrighted images that do not have proper licensing information. Administration 1. Reverting vandalism. The administrative revert tool should only be used for removing spam or intentionally-entered, false information. In cases that require undoing a good-faith edit, a reason should be given in the Edit Summary box. 2. Blocks. Blocks may be issued for two main reasons. The first, and more obvious, is due to vandalism. The second, and less obvious, is to catch your attention due to some error. This could range from accidentally typing with CAPS LOCK on through several edits or accidentally uploading your baby pictures when you thought you were uploading new art of Titans. 3. Disagreements with an Admin. Please discuss any and all disagreements in a civil manner. Blocked users generally are able to edit their own talk pages to discuss a block or may use the blocking admin's wall on Community Central. Responding with spam, personal attacks, or sockpuppetry will only result in the escalation of a block. Talk Pages 1. ' are your friend'. If something doesn't seem clear in the show or on the article, by all means ask about it on the article's talk page. Alternatively, these questions may be brought up on the Blogs or . These would also be the places to discuss speculative information to reach a consensus on its validity. 2. Sign your posts on talk pages. Signing posts on talk pages helps everyone know who posed a question and when. Using ~~~~ will display your username and time when the edit is published. There is no need to do so on blogs, the forums, or on mainspace articles. Personal Pages 1. Follow above rules. Profile pages and other personal pages are subject to the rules of the wiki. In particular, personal pages are subject to the same rules regarding copyright. 2. Editing privileges. User pages should only be edited by the respective user or the Administrative Council. Admins may remove any material deemed to be in violation of wiki policies or general decency without warning. Simplified ruleset Simplified ruleset